Coraliss Anum
Coraliss Anum '''is a character featured in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Legacies Before. '''Appearance Coraliss Anum is a clear skinned woman, and usually clad in her royal family's garbs. She adorns long silver hair, with a short silver tiara placed at the base of her bun. Her hair flows down to the back of her ankles, and flows very easily. She is clad in a short dress, that is a gradient of Navy blue to light blue, with white on the bottom. She also adorns a golden necklace with a large sapphire in the middle. She wears high heels, with straps that slide up her ankle. She also has light blue eyes as well. Personality Coraliss is a cunning and vindictive woman, and doesn't care for the well being of others, unless it is for her personal gain. She is quite evil in nature, and tends to manipulate people, and does it without any real staining on her conscience. Her manipulative nature leads to people to avoid conversation with her, and she believes all that don't relish in her existence are peasants. Due to this infatuation for attention, she falls for Jo'ziah, who gives her absolutely no attention at all. She falls for him to the point where she desires to kill him, due to her infatuation with attention, earning her the name, the Malicious Mad Woman, and others, who especially hate her, call her the Serpentess. Synopsis History Coraliss Malica Anum was born in 1321, to a family of nobles, specifically, nobles that were known for having the most lavish silk in Europe, silk imported directly from China. Coraliss let her family's high social status go to her head, and eventually became the evil princess that she is today. Her family, who believed they hadn't a choice but to cater to her needs, were cursed by the people, and they still retained their noble status, they were just the most frowned upon. Coraliss, was, oddly enough, aroused by the hate of the people, and encouraged them to hate her family more, in order to fulfill her sick desires. Eventually, she came across the wielder of the Lance Of Dreams, and attempted to get her to fight her, for attention. She was felled in a single slice of the Lance of Dreams, which gave her her stand, Fantasia. Soon after, Coraliss found out about her mother's true identity; a harpy, making Coraliss even more aroused that she was related to such a beast. She then immediately had her mother executed, and even got aroused during the execution. During her life, Coraliss even harnessed some of her harpy abilities, and became a truly disturbing person. Abilities See Main Article, Fantasia Partial Cloning Fantasia's main ability is to clone half of an object, or organism. This half will just be an add on to the original object, and will not be it's own entity, however the user can make it's own entity by separating it from the original entity. The user can spawn an indefinite amount of these "Partial Clones", making her second ability extremely dangerous. Cloned Attraction Fantasia's secondary ability is to allow the user to make all cloned objects return to their point of origin, essentially making them gravitate towards the victim, which can be extremely dangerous. The user can make the clones orbit the enemy, or simply gravitate towards the center of the enemy, and can kill them if enough clones are present. Personal Skills * '''Extreme Malice: '''One of Coraliss' main traits is her extreme potential for malice and evil. Her evil is almost unmatched, other than Diana Brando. * '''Flight: '''Her Harpy physiology allows her the ability to sprout wings at any time, allowing for high speed flight. * '''Talons: '''Also due to her harpy physiology, she can sprout talons in replacement of her nails, and scratch with deadly force.